Escalera al Cielo
by BerryFlower
Summary: "...Su aspecto es el de un hombre completamente destrozado, un hombre inmensamente dolido, algo que refleja cómo me siento por dentro...". -E. L. James. Ambos sabían con inocencia cómo era estar enamorado. Pero nunca imaginaron lo cruel que sería el destino, ni los dedicados enemigos que tendrían que enfrentar, y mucho menos que el fantasma del olvido amenazaría con separarlos.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: El drama coreano ni los personajes de Bones me pertenecen. Sólo hago una adaptación.

(**N.A:** Hi! ^^ Éste es mi más reciente proyecto, una adaptación para Bones, del drama coreano Escalera al cielo, que transmiten últimamente en mi país y que me gusta tanto. Esta adaptación es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por diversión. Espero les guste).

* * *

.

.

**ESCALERA AL CIELO**

.

**PRÓLOGO**

.

_No tengo ninguna duda de que él haya llegado a amarla, pero estoy seguro de que yo la amé tanto como la amó él. _Exclamó un hombre que extrañamente portaba vestido elegante y tocaba a la vez un piano blanco de cola, a la orilla del mar. En la playa.

.

.

Al frente de una ventana, en una habitación que da vista al mar, se encuentran dos muchachos, un chico y una chica, apenas unos chiquillos, Seeley y yo. El chico toca el piano, una muy bella melodía, mientras que la chica reposa su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

_Él me gusta mucho. Toca muy bien el piano._ Pienso yo mientras Seeley, mi mejor amigo, me mira y sonríe.

Hacemos casi todo juntos. Una tarde estábamos afuera de mi casa junto al mar. Él tiraba su boomerang y éste regresaba de nuevo a él después de dar vueltas por el cielo.

**(Flasch back).**

-Jajaja, ¡eso fue grandioso! –dije viendo cómo él lo atrapaba victoriosamente.

-Ahora inténtalo tú –dijo él mientras hacía que yo cogiera el boomerang tomando mis manos entre las suyas-. Sostenlo firmemente, párate muy derecha mirando el cielo y cuentas...

-Uno, dos, tres… -dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

_Él me enseña de todo._

Al contar hasta tres, ambos lo arrojamos por los aires mientras el sol aún ardía en verano. Yo grité emocionada y feliz, acababa de aprender cómo tirarlo bien.

-¡Está volando! –reía y corría por la playa.

**(Fin del flasch back).**

Él también hace magia. Recuerdo cuando Seeley mágicamente cuadruplicó una sencilla moneda en mis propias manos. Luego sacó otra moneda de mi oído y yo grité: ¡Extraordinario!

**(Flash back)**

-Dime, ¿me enseñarás a hacerlo?

-No, no se dice el secreto –dijo él riendo.

-Enséñame –insistí yo.

-Mira, guarda estas monedas –guardó tres monedas en mi mano, luego él cogió otra moneda-. Tomas una -y la desapareció frente a mis ojos-. Y ya no está. ¿Entendiste?

-Pero… ¿Podrías volverlo a hacer?

-Ahh ¿qué pasa contigo?, ¿acaso tus ojos no ven con claridad? –estaba tomándome del pelo- Ya te enseñé cómo.

-Verás que sí puedo hacerlo, dame eso.

**(Fin del flash back).**

Y cuando me siento triste, siempre me dice:

-Eso es, Brennan, sonríe así.

_Y por eso Seeley me gusta mucho._

* * *

En esa época, murió mi padre, y yo estaba muy dolido por su muerte. En el funeral lloraba y gritaba "¡Papá!", mientras veía que hacían el descenso de su ataúd para siempre.

Brennan estuvo a mi lado cuando mi papá murió en ese accidente automovilístico. Y yo estuve a su lado cuando su mamá murió a causa del cáncer.

-¡Mamá, mamá, despierta ya! –gritaba ella desconsolada.

Sus cenizas fueron liberadas en el viento junto al mar, yo y madre acompañábamos a Brennan y su padre.

Siempre estamos juntos, cuando se siente triste sólo dice:

-Dime, ¿quieres que sonría así? –y yo sólo sonrío, en respuesta.

Jugábamos un día en el barro tratando de desenterrar cosas, ella una vez me miró mientras se mordía el labio inocentemente sin saber que yo le iba a untar de lodo toda la cara.

**(Flash back).**

-¡Ven aquí! –gritaba mientras yo corría riendo de ella. Al final me alcanzó y yo la tiré al barro, luego extendí mi mano hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse, y cuando la tomó la volví a tirar de nuevo al suelo diciendo:

-¡Te engañé!

Entonces ella se puso de pie y me empujó y esta vez yo fui el que caí.

**(Fin flash back).**

Y la verdad, es que Temperance me gusta mucho.

* * *

Amo a mi padre tanto como amo a Seeley. Vivo a la orilla del mar con mi padre. Después de que sepultamos a mi madre construyó ésta casa, para que podamos vivir aquí para siempre.

* * *

Me alegra que no sea realmente mi hermana, porque… porque… Es un secreto. Pensaba sonriendo mientras a mí y a mi mejor amiga nos sacaban una foto juntos.

**.**

* * *

(**N.A:** Reviews? Escalera al cielo es un drama coreano super bonito, doblado en español, así que no dudé en hacer una adaptación para tan bonita historia. No quiero cambiarle nada de la historia, así que si termina triste la novela, aquí también va a terminar triste. Pofa, si les gustó el prólogo dejen su review, sean críticas constructivas, sugerencias o cumplidos, todo ello lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias!).

BerryF,

Chica anémica, amante del drama y fan de 50 shades.


	2. Capítulo 1

_Escalera al cielo no me pertenece, menos los personajes de Bones, sólo hago una adaptación de ambas._

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

-Es un honor tener el privilegio de presentar a grandes personalidades, ella ha sido la modelo de nuestra compañía durante diez años, dándole a la misma una imagen fresca y linda. Ella es Elena Burley –hablaba la madre de Seeley frente a un micrófono. Lucía elegante y bonita. Era la apertura del nuevo edificio de la susodicha compañía, que era de su difunto esposo.

Elena se puso de pie al ser nombrada, era linda y "fresca" -como bien ya lo habían dicho-, quien estaba sentada al lado de Max, el padre de Temperance. Fue recibida con una gran ola de aplausos.

-Él, además de ser un gran arquitecto, es un viejo amigo mío y también diseñó este almacén. Con ustedes, el profesor Max Brennan.

Al terminarse la presentación ante los medios e invitados, empezó la celebración, habían grandes esculturas de hielo y bufets enormes. Se veía que la familia de Seeley era pudiente.

Max y Elena estaban escogiendo algo del bufet, se veían muy sonrientes. Una joven se acercó a ambos para pedirle a la modelo, famosa además por ser actriz, un autógrafo. Elena le dio algo de comer a Max. A lo lejos dos chicos los estaban observando.

-Y bien, ¿qué opinas de eso?

-¿Por?

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? El modo en que mi padre sonríe ahora no lo había visto desde hace muchos años –dijo Brennan sonriendo mientras observaba a su padre y su acompañante-. Pienso que si él se casara podría irme tranquila a estudiar al extranjero –dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Booth, quien sonrió al escuchar aquello.

* * *

-Disculpe señor, trabajo para un periódico. Conoce usted a la señorita Burley, ¿verdad? –dijo un reportero dirigiéndose a un hombre con una maleta en su mano que acababa recién de salir de la cárcel.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la celebración de la compañía, el celular de Elena timbró. Ella contestó y al escuchar la voz de quien la llamaba cambió completamente el semblante. Salió inmediatamente.

Bajó de su limosina, con gafas de sol y una ruana que le ocultaba la identidad. Entró a una casita en barrio pobre y ya era de noche.

-¡Óyeme!, ¿a quién crees tú que le estás hablando así? –dijo el hombre de la maleta dándole una bofetada-. Sí. Mientras estuve encerrado ni una sola vez fuiste a verme- dijo sentándose en medio del desorden frente a Elena-. ¿Y qué quieres que te diga sobre ellos, que tampoco pudiste hacerte cargo?- dijo esta vez señalando a unos chicos de más o menos las misma edad que Brennan y Booth quienes estaban tras una puerta entreabierta.

-Y nunca hubieras venido aquí, ¿verdad?, si no te hubiera amenazado por teléfono.

Elena se tapaba la cara con ambas manos, fuera por miedo, vergüenza, o ve tú a saber por qué.

-¿Pero quieres saber algo?, hay reporteros que ya saben todo. Son buenos para eso, ¿me oyes?, ¿eh? Me hicieron muchas preguntas, y yo estuve a punto de decirles todo, y no lo hice porque pensé en ti, ¿eh?

El hombre se levantó, y cerró del todo la puerta por la cual escuchaban los dos chicos asustadizos.

-Ven aquí –se dirigió a Elena.

-¿De qué me sirve ser hermosa? Dime de qué me sirve –respondió llorando ella-. Gasté todo mi dinero, ahora no tengo absolutamente nada. No, ya son quince años que me has utilizado, quince años llenos de angustia, y no estoy dispuesta a seguir, ya fue suficiente.

El señor arqueó una ceja.

-¿Eso es lo que tienes qué decir? Oye, no debes olvidar que cuando se me antoje hablaré.

-Bien, mejor habla ya –hizo una pausa para llorar-. Si tú no lo haces, yo me encargaré de revelarlo todo, y me podré casar.

-Ja, sí… ¿Casarte? Esa sería una gran solución si lo piensas, al menos esos niños serían felices ya. ¿Qué dices? –El hombre se levantó y abrió la puerta que antes había cerrado, y jaló a la chica que estaba al otro lado- ¿Qué opinas? No estarás pensando que yo los voy a mantener. ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Dime. Si me mandas suficiente dinero tal vez los cuide.

Elena se levantó del suelo y salió por la puerta de la casa, tras los gritos del hombre.

-Oye, mamá –la chica salió tras ella-. Mamá, ya no soporto este lugar. No me dejes, te prometo que seré buena, por favor.

La modelo de la compañía simplemente se fue ignorando los gritos de su hija, mientras se subía a la limosina. La chica se quedó en medio de la calle, desgarbada y con frío.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo, y Elena y Max se casaron. Brennan y su padre se mudarían a la casa de Elena, pues al ser actriz y modelo no podía imaginar su vida alejada de los lujos que le ofrecía su enorme casa. Y aunque Temperance estuviera feliz porque su padre había encontrado una compañera, no podía evitar sentirse triste al pensar que su casa de la playa era en la que tenía el recuerdo de su madre y que la iba a echar de menos cuando se fueran.

-Qué gusto, ahora esta es su casa –dijo Elena satisfecha mientras abrazaba a Temperance en la sala de la casa.

-Le agradezco mucho.

-Yo también quiero decirte que te agradezco.

La señora Elena se veía amable y comprensiva. No paraba de sonreír.

-Señora, mi padre…

Brennan se detuvo al escuchar sus propias palabras. Aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de tener una nueva madre.

-Descuida, algún día lo lograrás. El tiempo ayudará. El día que decidas llamarme mamá estarás lista.

Y volvió a abrazarla.

* * *

Brennan decoró su nueva habitación, dispuesta a algún día ver a Elena como su propia madre.

Elena, para ganar confianza con su hijastra, le habló sobre Hannah, su hija. Ella iba a mudarse también junto con su hermano a la casa de Elena, e iba a compartir cuarto con Temperance. Y Brennan le comentó sobre sus planes no tan lejanos de irse a estudiar al extranjero con Seeley.

* * *

Christopher era un hombre fuerte, duro y carente de sentimientos, o al menos eso demostraba. Ante sus hijos era figura de autoridad, más de temor que de respeto. Los trataba como la basura que él creía que eran, a ellos y a su ex mujer, que le había salido mala paga cuando triunfó en el mundo del modelaje, olvidándose que tenía hijos y un hombre que la esperaba en casa.

Él y sus dos engendros estaban almorzando en un merendero, era los últimos días que pasaría con ellos, ya que a su ex mujer le había entrado el capricho por querer jugar a ser madre y había pedido que los muchachos se fueran a vivir con ella.

-Se los diré. Ustedes, toda la vida, han sido una maldita carga.

Andrew se ensimismaba en su plato de comida que aún estaba intacto, mientras que Hannah se apartaba un mechón de pelo rubio del rostro.

-Nunca los he querido. Así que quiero que olviden que me conocen, más vale que lo hagan. ¿Entendido? –alzó la voz rudamente.

-Ya te entendí –respondió Hannah fríamente para luego llevarse otra cucharada a la boca.

-¿Y tú, niño?

Christopher se dirigió a su otro hijo, el más raro de los dos. Quien casi no hablaba. Andrew no contestó y su pare le golpeó la mejilla.

-Cuando te hable más vale que me respondas, ¿sí?

La rubia miró a su hermano, desaliñado, con el ceño fruncido por el trato que recibía. Una que otra persona se dio cuenta de la escena, pues si bien no era un restaurante elegante tampoco era un bar de medio pelo.

-Si no, ya sabes lo que te espera. No has tocado nada, toda esta comida ya debe estar helada. ¡Come! –le ordenó su padre.

Eso era lo que le esperaba, siempre.

Andrew, de ojos claros y pelo desgarbado, tomó la cuchara y empezó a comer obedientemente, pero exagerando en la cantidad que se llevaba a la boca.

-¡Come como la gente!

Y Andrew volvió a obedecer, recogiendo menos con la cuchara. Desde lo más hondo de él una impotencia justificada hizo brotar lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Acaso estás llorando? Eres un animal, ¡puerco! ¡Mastica!

El hijo se mantenía con la cabeza gacha, mientras la hermana comía tratando de hacerlo educadamente para no recibir los mismos insultos y el padre se quitaba las inútiles gafas de sol y se frotaba los ojos. Hannah apartó la mirada con indiferencia.

Terminaron de comer en un rato silencioso y emprendieron marcha hacia la casa de Elena.

Estaban ya allí frente a la reja de la casa, con sus maletas. Y era una clase de despedida, entre ellos y el cretino que tantos años los había tratado tan mal como en ese preciso momento.

-Ahora que se van, sé que mi vida será mucho más fácil y divertida. Ahora sí sabré lo que es tener una vida –porque para él, esos hijos le habían robado la vida-. Oye Hannah, cuida bien a este chico –dijo a la vez que palmeaba suavemente a Andrew en la espalda, en mínima señal de afecto-. Y tú, hazle caso en todo. Pórtate bien, niño, ¿oíste? –dijo a su hijo.

Una oleada de responsabilidad como padre le hizo sacar dos billetes. El primero lo metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su hija, y el segundo en el bolsillo de su primogénito.

-Adiós –se despidió Christopher, y se volvió y empezó a caminar.

Hannah avanzó dos pasos decididos hacia la entrada, pero Andrew se quedó en su lugar, con una mirada determinada.

-Ven –le indicó su hermana.

Andrew ya respiraba con furia y apretaba la mandíbula. Se echó a correr hacia su padre, le tomó del brazo y ocultándolo de su hermana, le devolvió el billete que hace escasos segundos le había regalado. Christopher apartó la mirada, sabía a qué venía aquello. Ésa era la respuesta de su hijo, ésa era la prueba de su dignidad. Andrew no podía aceptar dinero del cerdo que creía que él y Hannah eran el motivo de que su vida fuera miserable, cuando su vida era miserable desde hace mucho tiempo y no por culpa de ellos.

Entraron a la casa ambos, Hannah con esperanzas de que su madre le diera el amor que le había negado, y Andrew sólo con deseos de sobrevivir.

Así que estaban en la sala de la casa. Elena, Temperance y Max estaban de pie frente a Hannah y Andrew. La joven rubia hizo una reverencia al entrar. Su madre sintió vergüenza ante ese gesto y ante la mala educación de su hijo, que no miraba a nadie excepto al suelo.

-Cariño, ella es Hannah. Temperance es un año mayor que ella, pero ambas están en el mismo grado. Las dos serán como hermanas –le explicó Elena a Max-. Éste es Andrew, es tres años mayor que Temperance. Hijo, este es tu padrastro, el profesor Brennan –Elena hacía las respectivas presentaciones.- Ésta es Temperance.

-Mucho gusto, soy Hannah Burley –respondió la rubia y Temperance asintió.

-Bienvenidos, gusto en conocerlos a los dos –intervino Max cordialmente.

-Mucho gusto, soy Temperance.

Temperance le ofreció su mano y Hannah la estrechó pero la retiró al observar que tenía las manos sucias. Brennan sonrió, sin sospechar al menos el motivo. Luego, ofreció su mano al muchacho, pero él no se movía.

Hannah se apresuró a excusarlo:

-Él a las mujeres no les da la mano.

Temperance sonrió y tomó la mano de Andrew e hizo que la estrechara.

-Yo no soy mujer, soy tu hermana, mucho gusto.

Pero ese gesto descolocó a Andrew. No la miró en ningún momento, ni a ella ni a nadie, solo saltó su mano de la de Temperance y se fue sin decir nada.

-¡Andrew! –reprendió Elena.

-Déjalo, tal vez necesita tiempo –dijo Max.

Andrew salió de la casa, y se detuvo frente a la reja de ésta a llorar. Luego se percató de que su padre estaba allí, sentado lejos de él, y hacía lo mismo, estaba llorando. Sin dudarlo, se acercó corriendo a su padre, porque él creía que ése era el lugar en donde debía estar, con su padre. Esa era la ley de la vida para Andrew. La gente de alta clase con la gente de alta clase, y los animales con los animales. Él nunca iba a ser refinado, él era tosco como su padre, aunque ciertamente un poco más humano.

Pero Christopher no iba a permitir que su hijo tuviera una mala vida por su culpa, no iba a permitir que volviera a vivir con él, no podía criarlo ni darle estudio, en cambio Elena sí que podía. Podía ofrecerle platos elegantes y vestidos de gala, podía darle una vivienda bonita y no un cuchitril como lo era su casa. Si se quedaba a su lado no habría futuro que valiera la pena, no iban a esperarle triunfos, sólo una vida mediocre. Aunque lo despreciaba, era su hijo y quería verlo salir adelante, ya que él mismo ya no podía hacerlo.

Así que no permitió que se acercara más y empezó a arrogarle piedras que recogía del suelo para ahuyentarlo.

-No, entra ahora, niño –ésa no era una orden, era una petición. Le pedía que se quedara con su madre y se permitiera una nueva vida.

-Te digo que entres, ¡ahora! –lo que más deseaba Christopher en ese momento era que su hijo comprendiera que esto lo hacía por su bien y entrara por su cuenta a la casa

-Te dije que entraras –y empezó a correr y pronto salió de la vista del muchacho.

.

* * *

**N.A: **Hola! Primero que todo, quiero agradecer los reviews del prólogo, los alertas y favoritos tanto de autor como del fic. Y segundo: el prólogo es la única parte que es contada en primera persona, ya los capítulos que vienen son en tercera persona y no narradas por uno de los personajes.

Saluditos a los lugares del planeta que llega este fic,

BerryF.


End file.
